Shaman King Talk Show
by SwOrDSiNgEr YoH
Summary: Give us topics to talk about and wel'l .. talk about them
1. Chapter 1

Shaman King Talk Show

-----------------------------

-----------------------------  
Yoh walks onto the stage .

Yoh : Hello everyone , My name is Yoh Asakura , and , Today we will have a Shaman King Talk Show ! Where retarded questions rule !

Hao : Baka ,

Hao hits Yoh on the head with a pair of smelly underwear making Yoh faint .

Anna : HEY!

Anna grabs a orange from the table behind her and tosses it at Hao .

Yoh shouts , Darth Vader style .

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

He jumps for the orange ! He saves it ! YEY !

Ren : This is getting incredibly lame ..

Yoh : Right .. In this fanfiction you give us topics to talk about , and we talk about em .

Lyserg : We have some rules..

1 : No Vulgar Language !

Anna : Whats wrong with that?

2 : We only do 1 topic a chapter

3 : .. ...

Lyserg : uhmm.. Nick , whats no.3?

Nick : Uhh.. Uhhh.. runs off

Lyserg : ... Okay im going to hunt Hao now ..

Lyserg chases Hao out of the studio .

Anna : Im gonna go tor- train Yoh .

Yoh : Aww Crap !

Ren : Im gonna go drink Milk till I bloat now..  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Review to give us some topics


	2. Food Food Food!

Shaman King Talk Show : Chapter Two , Food Discussion

Yoh : Welcome Everyone! To... the Shaman King Talk Show !

Anna : Yoh , That was my line...

Yoh : It doesnt matter that much duz it?

Anna : Well.. I dont know.. is 500 Sit-Ups much?

Yoh : Nooooo...

Ren : ... Lamers ... Anyway our first topic is by OtakuNekoGirl who has requested we talk about our favourite foods .

Quote Quote :

talk about your fav food

renmilk

haocurry

yohoranges

annaapples

lysergum I guess tea and crumpets or bicuits or something XD

dunno but I just want that topic oh and please change the way you type don't do it script mode it should be like

"I'm gonna hunt you to the ends of the earth Hao!" Lyserg sadi chasing Hao like a mad cow

like that cause I fear your story might get erased ;;

HoroHoro : DID SOMEONE SAY FOOD ?

HoroHoro rushes onto stage and eats a chocolate cake that was lying on the floor

Tamao walks on stage

Tamao : Horo! That was my birthdae cakkeee

HoroHoro : Aww Man ...

Tamao starts to cry

HoroHoro : eiiie! Baby dont cry!

HoroHoro attempts to comfort Tamao

Yoh : Anyway .. About MY Favourite Foods , I like... ... Oranges! Oranges Rule! You know ! With their round smoothness and their cool color ! And .. Blablablablablablablablablablablablablabla So on So on

Anna : I dont like apples . I eat anything .

HoroHoro : Hrmm.. I like the oh so chocolatey chocolate cake that my baby Tamao makes !

Tamao : Squeek!

Hao : Well , I for one love curry bread . Its cool and it matches my fire power .

Lyserg : I like butter cookies

Nick : I LIKE CREAM CHEESE !

Lyserg,Hao,Yoh,Anna,Tamao,Horo,Ren : OO ll

Ren : I like Milk ! Milks so goooooooood Milky Milky Milky ! Milky rawked Milky Rawked

ren does a weird dance while horo videotapes

Ren : Horo? GIMME THAT TAPE

Horo runs off

Horo : HAHHAHAHAHA THE PERFECT BLACKMAIL WEAPON!

Lolz


	3. Many Many Topics

Shaman King Talk Show Chapter 3 : Tamao , Yoh , Anna and ?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna : Hello Everyone To The Shaman King Talk Show Where I Despise and Curse you all , HAHAHAHAHA

Everyone : O.o

Anna : Anyway , Our Topic For This Chappie Is By Eddie 1990  
Ah, yes another talk show. (BANZAI)

question: Tamano, who is your number 2 guy of your dreams after Yoh?

Tamao : (Blush) Uerrrmm

Yoh : Tamano? Whos Tamano?

HoroHoro : I think da dude meant Tamao.

Tamao : (Blusherr)

Anna : Hurry Up Tamao ,

Tamao : Yeek (Runs off stage blushing)

Nick : Uhh.. NEXT TOPIC!

That was it... Mm... Here's a topic.

Tamao stay away from my man   
Or  
Why did 4Kids ruin us? lol

Yoh : Sorrie ! But Tamao Aint Here !

Anna : 4Kids did not ruin us! AND IF THEY DID I WOULD USE MY BEADS TO STRANGLE THEM AND CURSE THEM INTO ETERNAL HELL! HAHAHA

Hao : Hell Isn't Bad ... The Food Isnt Bad Either , and Lava Hot Curry! B00YA!

Nick : Next 

LOLZ! wow.. dat was funnii! lolz... uh... talk bout movies! lolz.. dats such a lame idea..

HoroHoro : Hrmm.. James Bond , Destination Europe ! I like that !

Ren : I like.. Uh.. Rejected!

Yoh : I like the all so famous show , La Oranges !

Anna : I like .. Hey Ren Tell Us ,

Ren : NO

Anna : Or ill send bason to hell

Bason : eeeek!

Ren : FINE! I LIKE SPONGEBOB

HoroHoro : MAN I GOT THAT ON TAPE!

Ren : (Fume)

Bason : Thank you , Lord Ren .

Amidamaru : I like Cheese!

Manta : I love Lee-Pai-Long's Movie 

Lee Pai-Long : Thank You

Jun : ... ...

Yoh : So Anna , What Do You Like ?

Anna : pshshhshshshs

Yoh : What?

Anna : PshHSHSHhshsh

Yoh : WhATT?

Anna : CHARLIE AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY

Everyone : OO ll

Nick : Next..

Eddies here?Kewl!This will be a lot better with him.

Here is a topic:  
Fav show, fav music.

SighIf you must know mine, it's Magical DoReMi and Dance!Ojamajo!Humms the songDon't laugh or I'll cast a spell on ya!

Yoh : Magical Doremi?

Anna : My Favourite Show is my Soap Opera's ...

Yoh : That youre hopelessly obsessed with.

Anna : Shutup or your training will increase by ten fold.

Yoh : Blah.

Ren : I like FearFactor.

HoroHoro : I like those cooking shows.

Everyone : OO""

Yoh : Me Likes Pokemon Advanced !

Anna : goofball.

Tamao : (returns) I LIKE HIHIPUFFYAMIYUMI!

Nick : I dont really know.  
NEXT!

The random funniness! Hahahahahaha. Here's my random topic: Their favorite Play Station Two games!  
Like umm...  
Ren: Dynasty Warrior  
Hao: Devil may cry

Hao : I DONT LIKE DEVIL MAY CRY!

Ren : eruhh

Yoh : I like Halo 2 !

HoroHoro : SO DO I!

Ren : I like God of War

Hao : Uh I Like... pshshshshs

Yoh : Ehh?

Hao : I like Dance dance Revolution 2

Everyone : AHrhahrahrahrharhahrahrharharhahr

HAO : SHUT UP !

Anna : I dont play PlayStation

Tamao : I LIKE TELETUBBIES!

Everyone : OO"ll

Lawl , Clear up the topics


	4. Insultion from Reviewers

Chapter 4 : Insultion from the Reviewers.

Anna : Grr , Forget one by one ! Read the topics all at once!  
Motto Motto

Here another topic...Whos the lameist and whos the weakest(I conseider Opacho or Manta-kun)and whos the strongest and whos the meanist and whos the smartest and whos the dumbest.HAHA!Tammy/Tamao like Hihi Ami Yumi? What a wierdo, but Yoh, really, your weirdder.

Seikei:I'm confused.  
Jason:Ja ja ja.(So am I)  
Me:Sigh, why did Ammie have to give me this job to take care of her fairys.  
Seikei:No really.  
Me:Ugh.

Motto Motto  
2005-12-11  
ch 3, reply To Yoh:Do you really want to know what Magical DoReMi is?  
I can't believe you even like Pokemon Advanced(Challange).  
You are freaky.

Motto-chan

OtakuNekoGirl  
2005-12-11  
ch 3, reply Ahahha anyway 4 kids did soo totally ruin shaman king. Did you watch the Japanese version? Anyway I still don't like 4 kids. ok another question: Hao who would yo uchoose to go out on a date with. Yoh, Ren ,or Anna?

Yoh : We now give the award to "Motto Motto!" For giving us the most topics!

Everyone : Yay!

HoroHoro hands over a golden trophy with silver linings over to Motto.

Anna : Our first topic will be whos the lamest , whos the weakest , whos the strongest , whos the meanest , whos the smartest and whos the dumbest !

Hao : Obviously , Im the strongest and meanest.

Yoh : Hao , Bad Move...

Anna : YOURE THE MEANEST?

Hao : Oh screw it

Anna grabs a golden slapping glove and slaps Hao till he blacks out.

Anna : Whos the meanest now ! Evil Maniac Laughter

Everyone (Including Hao) : Ooll

Anna : Anyway , Horo's the dumbest obviously.

HoroHoro : HEY!

Anna : Shorty is the lamest.

Manta : --""

Anna : Opacho is a double-gendered weakling.

Opacho : RAWR!

Opacho jumps on Anna and strangles her.

Yoh : Im the strongest !

Anna : No Yoh , Ure just strong. But then with Hao knocked out , You are the strongest.

Manta : Im the smartest 

Anna : And Hao's the lamest.

Anna ducks from fangirl's machine gun bullets.

Nick comes out of nowhere.

Nick : Well next topic.

Motto Motto  
2005-12-11  
ch 3, reply To Yoh:Do you really want to know what Magical DoReMi is?  
I can't believe you even like Pokemon Advanced(Challange).  
You are freaky.

Motto-chan

Yoh : Yes I do want to know what Magical DoReMi is..

Anna : You mean you dont know?

Ren : No Yoh! DONT ASK WHAT IT IS!

Nick : Well that was extrodinarily simple. NEXT!

OtakuNekoGirl  
2005-12-11  
ch 3, reply Ahahha anyway 4 kids did soo totally ruin shaman king. Did you watch the Japanese version? Anyway I still don't like 4 kids. ok another question: Hao who would yo uchoose to go out on a date with. Yoh, Ren ,or Anna?

Yoh : Uh.. Hes Knocked Out..

Hao : wheeeez... Ren.. Help meee...

Anna slaps him to hell.

Anna : YOU LIKE REN AND THATS THE ANSWER .

Everyone jumps on Hao and starts to kill him except Yoh.

Yoh : OO"ll

Lawl I need at least 5 more topics fdor next one.


	5. Cant think offa name

Chapter 5 : I cant think of a name !  
------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------  
Anna : Welcome everyone ! I hope you all burn in kerosene ! Hahahahahaha!

A giant bucket of kerosene spills over the audience.

Audience : Ohhh

Horo : Screw this ! Freezes the Kerosene

Anna : HOROHORO! 200 LAPS !

Horo : Damn You..

Anna : 400!

Horo : F-

Anna : Wanna make it 600?

HoroHoro walks off crying anime style.

Yoh : First Question!

Eddie 1990

That was kind of ... lame...

Question: Hao, if you are so strong, why didn't you take or at east try to take the other elemantal spirits? Speaking of which, where are they?

question: Anna, what would you do to me if I toke you to your parents?

question: Tamano, are you an orphan?

question: Whould one of you do my homework? I got a 30 page Greider paper to do!

Hao : Hm .. Well I Like Fire ! Fire Can Burn the Audience right now ! In Fact ! Burns the kerosene

Audience : AHHHH

Nick : Anna?

Anna : Wad?

Nick : Answer !

Anna : Oh , Uhh , I would let you burn them , and kill them . They friggin abandoned me god damn !

Tamao : Uhhmm Sob Sob DONT ASK ME THAT!

Yoh : Look whatcha did!

Manta : Ill do your homework ! Rushes off to do Eddies' homework.

Yoh : Right.. Next..

Motto Motto  
Me:Okay, Magical DoReMi is the dub version for Ojamajo DoReMi. Anymore questions? And I think you should know what Ojamajo DoReMi is, right?

Seikei:I wanna go home.

Me:Yeah want me to pinch you so you could shut it?

Seikei:Who made you in charge?

Me:Ammie-chan so beat it!

Seikei:Oh yeah?

Me:Yeah!

(7 hours later)

Me:Well that takes that.Well on to the question.Tamao-chan why do you like Yoh in the show?I don't get it. I think Horo-kun is the guy for you. Even though he is the dumbist, stupidest, idiotic, one of the group , right ?

Yoh : Uhhm , I know whats Doremi . Whispers to Ren : Whats Doremi?

Ren : Shutup Kisama ,

Tamao : Umm , Yoh is cute ?

Yoh : IM NOT THE DUMBEST ,STUPIDEST , IDIOTIC ONE OF HTE GROUP!

Anna : Yes , Horo is ! SLaps Motto

Nick : Youre not allowed to slap the reivewers!

OtakuNekoGirl  
-- you didn't answer me correctly well I mean I fel so left out. Dude... please answer mine.

question: Umm well Hao, I ask you again who would you go out on a date with Ren Anna or Yoh answer it truthfully!

Yoh what color is the underwear Anna's wearing right now?

Ren do you wear boxers, briefs, or a thong? XD

Anna what is your favorite kind of toture training you implement on Yoh?

Manta why are you so short anyway seriously?

Horo do you even have a stomach cause after eating you always run to the restroom XD

Hao : Uhh , Anna ! The Goddess of Beauty !

Anna : Thank you ! 

Everyone : DID ANNA JUST SAY THANK YOU ? O.Oll

Anna : Yes ! So What ! Takes out a giant slapping glove DIIEEE

Nick : NOOOO

Anna : Okay --ll

Ren : I wear boxers.. what the hell.. what kind of question is that..

Anna : i LIKE EGGS ! and i like making him run around in the rain -

Everyone : ANNA SMILED ! ITS THE APOCALYPSE!

Manta : Well , Once I went to a nuclear factory with my class and fell headfirst into a pool of nuclaer waste so here I am , comes out in superman costume MINI MANTA!

Horo : I have a stomach ! I HAVE FOUR ! HOW YA THINK I CAN EAT SO MANY THINGS

Nick : Well were out of time ! Seriously ! Theres a time-bomb gonna blow !

Yoh : USE YOUR FURYOKU TO PREVENT IT!

Everyone : blocks the bomb

Nick : Hey whats that rumbling?

Horo : My Stomach

Nick : Uhh , No , thats a time bomb

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Nick : Damn there goes teh set

Lol


End file.
